


Heels Over Head

by AlphaPockets



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Background James Trombley/OFC, Background Relationships, Background Tony Espera/OFC, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaPockets/pseuds/AlphaPockets
Summary: Ray has a crush on the new kid who may not be out, but is definitely looking. He's willing to put in the effort with this one, however, especially with his friends encouraging him.High school fluff au where Nate is shy and Ray is Ray.





	Heels Over Head

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolute trash fic writing guys. Based off of the cutest TicToc video story I have seen. As usual, no insult to the actual men who are insanely bad ass, this is based on the actor's interpretation and the HBO story.

Ray was a special level of smitten, and he knew it. He had it bad. New Spotify playlist bad. Posting on his main, bad.

Getting caught staring, bad.

It was not the end of the world, really. Depending on who he was talking to. To his best bud Brad, who had just gone through an end-of-the-universe breakup with the cheer captain that somehow thought his hulking nerd ass was both worthy and now unworthy, hated it. To him, relationships were the devil, and the only way to sooth his aching soul was to shut down completely and claim that hook ups and making out at parties was the way to go. Ray had it on good authority none of that happened ever. That authority was the fact that they had sleepovers almost every weekend taking turns with Apex and Siege. 

If you asked Tony, it was both pathetic and fantastic. Espera had been with his girlfriend since the seventh grade and were still somehow not weird. He thought it would do Ray good to have someone to tether him down, whatever that meant. Ray suspected that Tony just wanted someone to go on double dates with him now that Brad the emo was no longer taken. And he did not want to ask Trombley or Maria for that.

In short, they had a new student fresh from Maryland or something who was a year ahead of Ray, but as Ray had a few AP courses, they were in them together. Not exactly the start of the romance channel, exactly, but every time Ray saw this new student, he heard the string section of every corny, 90’s love song that played the background music to the teen romcoms. It was getting old real fast, if he were completely honest. And, generally speaking, he always was. Of course, it would not have been that big of a deal had this been one sided as they had been since forever. Normally Ray had a crush and watched from the sidelines like a kick puppy with sad eyes while his crushes were paired off with some girl who had all the features Ray had but were. Well. Girls. Alas, the plight of the gay youths of America. 

Nate, however, seemed not only unbothered by the staring, smiling, and bad jokes, but he also smiled off the homophobic comments that had been tossed at him for hanging out with Ray one afternoon before Ray’s debate meeting and Nate’s soccer practice. And that, friends, was where his issues started.

Like most things, Ray remembers it with impeccable accuracy, barring creative license. They had sat on the hood of Ray’s beat Saab that was older than most houses and apartment complexes in the area the school was in. Nate had his long socks rolled down and shin guards in next to him. Ray was rocking his awesome sunglasses (fuck you, very much, Bradley) to hide where he was actually looking. It was difficult with that bright, million-dollar smile Nate had. It was the end of September, and one of the football guys had yelled over at them about how sad it was that the new guy was going faggot for the trailer trash of the school. Nate simply replied, “coming from the dudes in tights,” with the most aggressively earnest look ever. There was something just challenging enough about the jut of his jaw, maybe, but the guys grumbled and stomped off.

And when Ray admitted they were right about him, at least, he found himself the center of attention for those impossibly green eyes. Then, Nate smiled and shrugged and continued with what they had been talking about.

That was two months ago, and it had been much of the same. Nate was part of the group seamlessly. He was able to keep up with Brad’s moods, fed into Tony’s ramblings, somehow competed with Walt for Prince Charming, was hippie-Zen with Rudy, and coddled Trombley and Maria into a more friendly state. Ray was convinced he was an alien.

It had also been two months of this crush and constant feeling of weird tension. He swore he would look up and see Nate staring at him first before looking away. He could tell there was so much focus when Ray spoke (or ranted) that it was almost suffocating. Brad rolled his eyes. Tony called him a bitch. Walt was the true friend, who just laughed.

Things changed over winter break. They all had too much time and the weather was far too nice to hide in doors. Still, every evening was Siege. The team was Brad, Nate, Stafford, Tim, and Ray. They were playing a hostage match and their night had been met with mixed results. On one hand, they had not killed their own hostage. They also had not won most of the matches. It was during the last match of the night (and by night, it was 3am) when Nate got an Ace after the rest of the team had been obliterated in no time. There was copious cheering for a video game victory and Brad was laughing. Actually laughing.

“Nate,” he breathed into his headset. “Not to get homoerotic about this. But I could kiss you, right now.”

Ray knew Brad was joking. Every fiber of his being was well aware that Brad was as straight as someone could get while holding a healthy man-crush on Wynn, the baseball captain who graduated two years before and went to University of Texas now. Still, there was the clamping fear. Of what? Ray had no idea. That Nate may like that statement, perhaps, coming from Brad. Or that he would freak out. Being mocked by Encino Man while in the parking lot was fine, one thing, but maybe this would be the line?

“I always thought Ray would be your type,” Nate replied easily. There was something timid about the moment, though. The laugh in the comment died off.

“Despite whatever fantasies he’s told you, there is no inclination to fall into that biohazardous cesspool,” Brad responded brightly. 

“Awe, fuck you, too, Bradley. See who goes to your next Mathlete event.”

And with that. Things shifted. In a weird way. The next time they all were together was a few days before New Years and on the boardwalk. He noticed Nate watching him like there was a puzzle he was trying to piece together. Not the same analytical way he had reviewed the reasons Griego claimed the votes for Nate as homecoming king were invalid because he was new to the school, but like when he was taking an oral language class and was trying to understand the sentence better. Every time he was caught, he’d smile and look away.

“He likes you,” Walt insisted while they were getting fried Oreos and Twinkies. When Ray’s face contorted in humor and annoyance, Walt sighed and looked at his nails like they were the answer to everything. “Ever think not everyone is exactly out with who they are yet?”

“Homes, he's from _Maryland_, aren’t they more liberal than we are here? They’d paste him up like a poster boy for gay rights.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Walt replied. He seemed to genuinely believe what he was saying. Normally, that would make him laugh the whole thing off and cry into his Combos while not listening to depressive music. This time, those baby blue eyes made Ray wonder if maybe this would only move forward if he pushed it that way.

Ray started small. Touches on the shoulder or arm when they were together. Sitting on the same side of the table as Nate every time. Then, he would sit conspicuously closer. Trying to be more obvious with wanting to spend time with him. Waiting for him outside of classes. Pestering him a bit more directly when they were together in AP Biology. Openly flirting. And each step of the way, he was met with blushing exasperation and a smile fighting not to let free. Then Nate suddenly sat by him on the benches for the lunch table, flush against him. Would stand beside him when they hung out in the stairwell before school started. Stayed on Xbox Live with him until 5 am one weekend because Ray’s mom was gone, and he was uncomfortable alone in the park.

It was the Friday before Martin Luther King Weekend when Ray finally gave it a shot. He wrote on a sticky note “Be my boyfriend,” and put it in Nate’s book at the end of their Lab. Nate would head off to History and Ray to Pre-Calculus. He was nervous the whole class. He picked the long weekend so when everything failed miserably, he had three whole days to suffer in his room without anyone laughing at him or seeing Nate’s _I’m flattered but…_ face. Ray was not even looking up when he left the classroom fifty-five minutes later until he heard a deliberate cough and looked up. Nate was waiting for him after class, even though History was on the Third floor, as was Nate’s Psychology class, which was next. Ray panicked but went to see him.

Nate said nothing but looked like he was clenching his jaw. And just started walking toward the wrong end of the hallway.

“Skipping,” Ray asked in a slightly manic voice. Nate’s ears turned red, and he shook his head. So, Ray kept walking alongside him toward the stairs on the opposite wing of the building.

It was only when they stopped outside Ray’s German III class that he realized Nate had just walked him to class. Actually, it was when he sat down in his seat and thought back hard enough to remember Nate had handed him something. His sticky note with that pristine handwriting no one should naturally have saying _Yes. _

Dating a closet bisexual was something Ray had not prepared for. He started slow, or what he thought was slow. Attempting to hold hands in study hall or in between classes. He tried not to feel upset when Nate jerked away and looked worried each time or confused. He knew it was Nate trying to learn to be comfortable with who he was. But it was also Ray feeling inadequate at the significant other. Or, maybe it was insignificant other. But he kept trying. The senior would still meet him between classes and walk with him.

Somewhere along the line, he must have figured out or heard that Ray was getting upset. A week or so in, and Nate had commented on how Ray was always cold in between classes and gave him his Redskins hoodie. Right after he put it on, Ray watched as Nate took one of the bands around his wrist and clasped it onto his without another word. Then, they walked to class together as if it were nothing. But it left Ray smiling for the next few days. He thought that would be it, but then Nate took his offered hand under the lab desk in Bio. They kissed after hanging out a few times, and Ray was starting to see it was worth it.

But it was after Nate and Brad won their basketball game against their biggest rivals that things changed. After the game, which he went to see for a few people, not just Nate (but mostly Nate.), his boyfriend came over and swooped him into a big hug and kissed the top of Ray’s head. Nate’s eyes were glowing with excitement and the open, genuine excitement that he had been there for the game and the victory was like a sucker punch to the gut for Ray.

The next day, they held hands. They did for the whole week between classes, after school, and even in the parking lot. Ray hung out after school for moral support when Nate auditioned for the spring musical, and he had stood in the vee of the bigger man’s legs the whole time.

“I’m sorry for taking so long,” Nate told him after coming out to his parents with Ray. It was mid-February and only a month into dating. Still the sadness in Nate’s eyes made Ray realize he did feel bad about treating him like something shameful. “I just didn’t know how to accept this was okay. I went to a private school back in Maryland, and we’d be kicked out for this.” He lifted their held hands as if to hint what he meant.

“I get it,” Ray replied. Much of the pain would linger, but the honestly took the wind out of his sails. “I just wish you didn’t feel guilty about it.”

“I’ve been a shitty boyfriend, Ray.” His voice was so absolute, it was confusing how a teenager had such authority to them. “But I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” 

“It’s fine, dude,” Ray replied with a smile. One that had his deep-set dimples creasing. Nate poked one of them.

“Let’s see a movie next weekend. I’ll know if I’m in the musical and have my group project done.” His eyes were always so expressive. Almost pleading for a yes. Ray just smiled and nodded.

Nate had gotten the lead, as if there was any doubt. He was excited to the point of nearly vibrating with energy. He even picked Ray up for their date. He came to the door of the trailer acting as if he was not in the middle of a trailer park, meeting a single mother who worked two jobs and a grandmother who worked one. His mother had known about Nate the whole time and she was eager to meet him. So much so that they were late to the original showing time and instead walked around the mall for an hour.

When they got there, Ray had tried to keep that respective distance between them that he had during the first weeks at school. That was thwarted immediately when Nate took his hand and pulled him in before walking into the brightly lit building. Neither bought anything, but they wandered in and out of the Game Stop, Best Buy, Build A Bear, and Spencer’s.

“Sharon was excited to play my opposite,” Nate causally tossed out while looking at the different bears. Apparently, his sister who was a few years older already had a kid and had married young. Ray looked up and attempted to gauge what he was trying to say. “She was a bit put out when I told her that there would be no extra rehearsal time.”

He looked pointedly over Ray’s shoulder. Outside the door, glaring in was Sharon the cheerleader blonde with perfect but dramatic eyeliner and pristine curls. She looked like what Ray always assumed Nate would like. The boy smirked at her and waggled his eyebrows before they moved to the next shelf. In the back of his mind, all Ray could think about was how Nate had turned someone down for him, and it was someone with an obvious idea of why. He knew he was blushing, and was glad Nate was not saying anything about it.

The movie was terrible. They stayed to the end, though, with heads resting against each other and whispering. The drive home was tense, but in a good way. He could feel it. And see it with the white-knuckle grip Nate held on the wheel while attempting to look calm and nonchalant. As if he were not already too perceptive to miss that. Still, he played along and didn’t mention it. They sang to the radio (Ray poorly on purpose and Nate like an angel). And when they pulled in front of his driveway, Nate turned off the car rather than let it idle.

“Going to walk me to the door like a gentleman,” Ray teased in an attempt to break the tension.

He did not get an answer. Or, not one he was expecting. Instead, he found Nate’s lips on his in a more forceful manner than the few chaste pecks before. He was coaxing Ray into kissing longer and deeper. Once the confused haze cleared in the younger boy’s mind, he was quick to follow suit and opened up under the assault. It was a good kiss, too. Those sinful lips with a hint of tongue that kept Ray chasing for more. At some points, it was almost difficult to keep going because both had awkward smiles on their faces. It was not until the headlights of a neighbor’s car shone into the rear view mirror that they broke apart.

“Uh,” Ray offered blankly and shifted in his seat. Nate just laughed awkwardly and ran his fingers through the front of his hair.

“I can walk you to the door,” he replied with a light tone. He sounded fine, but his flushed face, red lips, and blown eyes told a different story.

All the same, they got up and walked down the pathway again hand-in-hand. Nate’s hands stayed on Ray’s hips while he unlocked the door, and the boy wanted so bad to ask him inside for more, but it was almost 11, and his boyfriend was always the rule-follower. He turned and looked up at him and smiled awkwardly.

“Do this again sometime,” Ray asked with an innocent bat of his eyelashes.

“Mm,” he hummed and gave a soft kiss to Ray’s forehead but did not pull away. “Maybe not in the car next time.”

While Ray stared blankly ahead in shock, Nate pressed another kiss there and headed to his car and drove off. He took another moment to get his mind acting again and headed to his room. He had Siege to play with Walt, Brad, and Pappy in 15 minutes, after all. But he took out his phone and typed _Promise?_


End file.
